Pesadillas
by SybelleHs
Summary: One-shot. Saya es atormentada por viejos recuerdos y pesadilla, la única manera de calmar sus tormentos oníricos, es aquella melodía que el tocaba. Recuerdos y promesas a medianoche de la reina y su caballero.


_**Blood + y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos creadores.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Advertencia: **_ Tiene una mezcla de el anime y el manga...Riku no esta muerto...

Dedicado a **Toriyama Z,** gracias por animarme a escribir esto **.**

* * *

 _ **Pesadillas**_

La habitación se encontraba a oscuras, solo se veían siluetas del mobiliario y de una chica recostada en la cama, todo gracias a la ventana por donde entraba un poco de luz de luna.

Ella respiraba con rapidez y se movía con frecuencia, parecía sufrir de una pesadilla, por sus mejillas empezaron a deslizarse algunas lagrimas, susurraba nombres y luego alguno que otro quejido, era incapaz de salir de sus tormentos oníricos.

A la habitación entro silenciosamente una persona, se detuvo cuando vio a la chica en ese estado pero luego reanudo su acercamiento, se sentó junto a ella y toco su frente con su mano tratando de que lo frio de su palma la calmara. Funciono, ella dejo de fruncir el ceño, su rostro se relajo pero aun lagrimas surcaban su rostro, con delicadeza se las limpio. Ella empezó a susurrar su nombre y el de Joel, se acerco más y le beso dulcemente la frente.

Luego se levanto y fue por su amado violonchelo que se encontraba recostado de una pared, lo saco de su estuche y lo posiciono para luego empezar deslizar el arco por las cuerdas. El sonido inundo rápidamente la habitación, una suave melodía interpreto para su amada, una canción que mucho tiempo atrás ella le había enseñado.

Mientras tocaba la observaba, sentía que volvía a eso años en el zoológico donde varias veces tuvo que escurrirse entre las sombras para llegar a su habitación, donde ella era atormentada por horribles pesadillas. Recordó las noches que paso en vela, tocando algo para ella o solo abrazándola, antes de que ocurriera la fuga de Diva y la masacre.

Muchos años habían pasado y ese ritual nunca había cambiado, desde su despertar había creado el habito de tocar para ella hasta que se durmiera, aun no lograba borrar la muerte de su hermana, aun tenía toda las imágenes de su antigua batalla, así hubieran pasado 30 años para ella ese día había sido hace unas semanas

Tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto que la chica se había despertado y ahora lo observaba interpretar la pieza mientras recordaba su reciente despertar, como había llorado de felicidad al ver el rostro de su caballero al abrir los ojos, al principio no había recordado nada solo su rostro, luego las imágenes la invadieron, ella solo opto por aferrarse a él, tenía miedo que desapareciera que fuera solo un sueño, él había muerto o eso había pensado, aunque aun tenia la mínima esperanza de volver a verlo. Sollozo sobre él hasta que logro calmarse y aceptar que lo tenía frente a ella, de carne y hueso, él solo susurro que ya no había motivo para volverse a separar si ella así lo deseaba, sonrió, sabía que nunca desearía vivir sin él.

El abrió los ojos y la observo sorprendió, no la había sentido moverse, su agilidad ya regresaba, ella le sonrió como tenia años sin hacerlo, a pesar que aun sus ojos tenia rastros de lagrimas.

— Haz superado al maestro— susurro, una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro de su caballero.

— Saya, tú no has practicado en años

— Y tú estuviste hasta en una orquesta — dijo pensativa sorprendiéndolo

— ¿Cómo…

— Joel…él me mostró algunas fotos y documentación, fuiste muy elogiado ¿Porque no seguiste?

— Tú me necesitabas…Yo no podía estar mucho tiempo alejado de ti — dijo con naturalidad pero Saya se sonrojo, aun no habían aclarado que tipo de relación llevaba, a pesar que hace unas noches atrás se atrevió a besarlo.

— Ahora puedes volver a intentarlo

— Tal vez lo haga… — se quedaron unos minutos en silencio _._

— ¿Puedes venir? — Saya le indico un lado de la cama.

Él dejo el violonchelo otra vez en su estuche y se acerco a ella, dudo pero luego se recostó junto a ella, Saya se abrazo a él buscando la comodidad, sonrió cuando sintió que él la rodeaba con su brazos, encajaban perfectamente, sentía que él estaba hecho para ella y ella para él.

— Soñé con Joel, con nuestro Joel — susurro la pelinegra, él solo la escuchó — Era como volver a ese lugar, las flores, las risas, los regaños de Joel, la música, la voz de ella…todo hubiera sido distinto si yo hubiera enseñado un poco a Diva, si la hubiera visitado mas, si no hubiera sido yo la que tuviera esos privilegios

— Saya, no te culpes— le dijo para luego besarle la coronilla.

— No lo puedo evitar, Hagi…Ella pudo haber sido alguien distinto, estaba tan sola, a veces la escuchó llamarme en mis sueños _—_ susurro apretándose a él

— No te atormentes _—_ ella se tranquilizo, acaricio la mano vendada del chico

— Hoy también recordé lo sucedido en Vietnam, eso si nunca me lo perdonare — la mirada del chico se entristeció pero sorprendiéndola, la acerco más a él.

— Yo permití que te hicieran daño, es el precio que debía pagar

— Lo siento tanto

Permanecieron en silencio, sus respiraciones se acompasaron, él acariciaba el largo cabellos de la chica, esta vez había decidido no cortárselo más de lo necesario, como homenaje a su hermana. Pasaron los minutos y ella aun no dormía, él lo sabía, podía sentir que aun su cuerpo no se relajaba

— Tengo miedo…— fue la primera en romper el silencio — Temo que esta tranquilidad sea tan efímera, temo perderte, a Kai y a Riku…Sueño con todas las matanzas que realice y ahora se agravan, veo como los lastimo, como te lastimo a ti _—_ alzo la mirada y acarició su rostro.

— Saya…

— Hagi ¿merezco ser feliz como lo soy ahora? Luego de todo lo que paso, luego de todo lo que hice, de Diva, siento que no debería sentir alegría, mi mente me castiga cada noche y estoy seguro que por eso sueño con todo el mal que he hecho

— Saya, protegiste a la humanidad, nos salvaste con tu sacrificio, ahora es tu turno de tener una vida normal, feliz, no te atormentes más _—_ ella escondió su rostro en su pecho.

— No me dejes Hagi — susurro medio dormida sorprendiendo a su caballero

— Nunca, Saya…Nunca — beso su frente

Esa noche ella descubrió una mejor manera muy efectiva de combatir sus pesadillas, dormir abrazada a Hagi, sintiendo su respiración y sus brazos rodeándola, protegiéndola de todo. Empezaría a adorar las mañanas, ahora sabía que no lo dejaría ir, a pesar que le había dado libertad de hacer lo que quisiera, no iba a permitir que se fuera de su lado ahora seria ella que la acompañaría hasta el fin del mundo, de eso estaba segura, lo que ella no sabía es que el castaño había tenido ese mismo pensamiento mientras ella dormía.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
